The prior art contemplates a number of methods and devices for treating a body aneurysm using three-dimensional (3-D) shaped coils, sometimes referred to as “complex” coils. For example, Horton U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,219, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, shows a hollow structure. Phelps U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,259 and Ritchart U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,069, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, show other 3-D coil designs. Teoh U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,069, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, teaches a series of non-overlapping loops. Wallace U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,893, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, shows complex coils. Ferrera U.S. Pat. No. 6,638,291, the contents of which are incorporated by reference, shows a device similar to Teoh's and Wallace's except that a J-shaped proximal segment extends away from the complex portion of the device.
The following patents provide further background and are also incorporated herein by reference: Guglielmi U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,498; Gandhi U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,773; Schaefer 2002/0107534; Mariant U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,948; Pham U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,731; Lahille U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,501; Porter 2005/0192618; Wallace 2005/0192621.
There is, however an ongoing need to provide more advanced and improved complex coils so as to provide better treatment of an aneurysm.